The Color Blue
by Blue-Beast85
Summary: Aang's favorite color has always been yellow, but now it has suddenly changed and Aang is determined to find out why.


Ever since Aang was with the monks his favorite color has been yellow.

Ever since Aang was with the monks his favorite color has been yellow. Aang had always loved the color yellow. Maybe it was the wild flowers that grew on the vines that were spread throughout the temple. Maybe it was the monks' yellow robes that they wore all year round. Or it could have been the color of the leaves when they changed in the fall; his favorite season.

It didn't matter to Aang. It could have been all those reasons. It could have been none of those reasons. Aang just liked the color yellow. A bright, happy color.

But, lately, Aang had been reconsidering his choice. He loved the color for it reminded him of his life at the Southern Air Temple. Yet, there was a new color sneaking its way into his heart.

This color was blue. It could range from the blues that were as dark as the bottom of the ocean or they could be a soft as the skies he loved to glide in.

He didn't know why, but it was just happening. His precious yellow was now being sent to the back of the pack and being replaced with this blue. Normally Aang wouldn't care. It was just a color, but he knew there was more to it.

There was no good reason for this change. So Aang set out to see why this color was now his favorite.

The Gaang was taking a short break. Zuko wanted to refine some of his own firebending skills and gave Aang the day off. And everyone else was just relaxing enjoying the cool summer day. All these elements combine made it the perfect day for exploring. The young Avatar decided to take this chance to figure out the invasion of this new color.

First off he came to his glider. It was blue…but not his blue; plus, blue had become his favorite color as few days after the start of his journey. His glider was brand new, and he still missed his old one. Aang shrugged it off and took off into the sky.

Maybe it was the sky. Aang thought for a moment…it wasn't the sky. As much as he loved the light blue, it wasn't his blue. His blue was darker and more mysterious. The young Avatar's quest so far had no answers.

He looked up at the sky again and noticed the tip of his arrow. It was blue…but he had it so long why would his favorite color change now? He shook his head and crossed his tattoos off his list.

After gliding for a while he made his way to the bottom of the gorge. The river that streamed through the gorge was trickling slowly down to the sea where is emptied off…

The sea! That was is, that's why he liked the color blue! Aang was sure that's why he liked the color blue. However, after a minute of thinking that idea dissipated. Not many of his fondest memories have formed around the sea. In fact all of bad memories revolved around the sea.

Aang huffed and planted himself on the ground. He had been looking around for hours and he still hadn't come with an idea.

"This stinks," Aang said to himself as he laid back. Aang searched the sky intensely as if looking for the answer.

The Avatar started to make a mental list of things blue.

Flowers? Nah, he still liked the flowers at the Southern Air Temple better. The most beautiful flowers in the world…at least that's what Aang thought.

Water? Nope, he crossed that off the list with the sea.

Rain? Aang shivered at the thought. He hated storms ever since he ran away.

Fire? Aang laughed out loud. Like Azula's fire was the reason he liked blue. Aang wiped the tears from his eyes. That girl needed help and a lot of it.

Maybe waterbending? Aang felt he was getting closer just not there yet.

Aang stood up and began to climb back towards the temple.

What was related to waterbending? Their clothes…nope. Ice houses…not really. Their symbol was pretty cool, but Aang doubted that was the reason he liked the color blue.

He returned to the temple frustrated.

Aang sighed. He had spent the whole day trying to find his answer, but came up with zip, zero, zilch, nada, nothing.

So he began to sulk and just wander around the temple till the answer hit him…

…and it did.

Katara had been caring a bundle of supplies back to the main area of camp. The bundle was tall with wood and some food; just the basics. Not being able to see where she was going; she bumped into Aang. The pair fell to the ground with a loud 'umf'.

Katara looked up to see what she knocked into and was surprised to see Aang staring at her.

"Hey Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked with concern.

Aang didn't answer he just kept staring at her, particularly her eyes. That was the color. That was the color that had replaced his yellow. The color that had been inside his mind for months was Katara's eyes. The most beautiful color he had ever seen. It wasn't dark like the sea and it wasn't light like the sky it was a perfect mix of both.

Aang saw everything in those eyes. They were deep or deeper than the depths of the sea and they could be the softest pair of eyes the world has ever seen. Her eyes could darken into a mysterious sapphire when Katara was mad or brighten into an azure color when she was at her happiest. Forget about the sky or the sea, they could be yellow for all he care; as long as he could look at Katara's eyes he would be fine. The most precious sapphires didn't have anything on those peepers.

"Aang?" Katara's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He immediately started to blush once he realized what he was doing.

Katara repeated her question, "Are you okay?"

Aang nervously nodded his head. As Katara stood, Aang gathered the supplies back up into his arms. "Here Katara, let me carry these for you."

Katara gave him a smile, "Thanks Aang."

On the way back there was only one thought in Aang's mind. 'Maybe there was a good reason for the color change,' he glanced over at Katara's eyes again. 'A very good reason.'

**

* * *

****AN: For those who read Time Tells it will be put off for a while, even though I didn't do a good job updating before. I think I'll write some one-shots, I have a few ideas. Hope people like this story; it has been in mind for a long time. Thanks for reading**


End file.
